


Having a Moment

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Steve's an idiot and Bucky's a shit - but I love them, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: I wanted to write a cute little thang and I blame Bucky, Steve, Darcy and Romance Movies....





	Having a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a little itty bitty, possibly crack-ish cute thing to help motivate me back into writing. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, enjoy! <3

“Punch him. Punch. Him. Punch him!”

“What the…” Steve stops pouring his coffee, leaving the mug half full. “…is she?” 

“Punch! Him! Damnit All! PUNCH! HIM!” 

“Don’t bother, pal.” Bucky says with a chuckle. 

Bucky plucks the coffee pot and mug from Steve’s hands, filling it and taking a long sip as he watches confusion wash over Steve. 

“What is going on in there?” 

“Lewis is watching one of those ‘romantic comedies’ again.” 

“Romantic Comedy?” 

“Yeah, it’s Saturday night and she likes to yell at the TV. Apparently, it’s therapeutic.” 

“Huh.” Steve’s eyes are still locked on the door to the entertainment room. “What are they about?”

“Kiss her! Kiss! Her!” Comes Darcy’s screams through the door, so much for Tony’s supposed sound proofing. 

“Dunno man.”

“Buck.”

Bucky takes another sip of his stolen coffee and sighs. “Typical shit. Boy meets girl. They fall in love. One of them fucks it up.”

“And?”

“Kiss her! Not like that! Like you mean it!!!” 

Another heavy sigh. “There’s separation. They both stew on it. Then, somehow they both come to the realization that they love each other; that they’re sorry.”

“And?”

“Kiss her better! Come on!”

“One of them does something stupidly sweet and they end up together. The end. Happily ever after and all that crap.” 

“And she likes those movies?” 

Bucky shrugs. “It’s just a movie.”

Steve doesn’t pause to let his thoughts catch up to his body as he storms through the room to Darcy’s side, making her jump.

“Shit!” She lets out with a squeak. “Steve, what are you doing?”

“Darce.” 

Unsettled by his sudden intrusion and frantic, yet serious look, she puts down the bowl of popcorn and stands. “Steve?” 

“Darce, I have to…” He looks around frantically.

“Steve, what’s going on?”

“Where’s the clicker? The remote? I can’t-“

“It’s okay.” Darcy puts her hands on Steve’s arms trying to calm him down. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Can you pause the movie for me? Steve’s having a moment.”

“I’m not having a moment, I’m having… okay I’m having a moment.”

Neither of them seems to notice the sound turning down, nor the lights dimming; F.R.I.D.A.Y. could be as bad as Tony at times.

From the other side of the door, Bucky shakes his head and mumbles something about Steve being an idiot. 

“Okay, what kind of a moment?” 

His hand goes to her cheek, a goofy smile taking up his face. “This kind of moment.” 

His head dips to hers, noses bumping briefly. Steve mumbles her name just before their lips touch. Both of them becoming lost in the kiss. 

Back in the kitchen, Bucky huffs pouring himself another cup of coffee. “A fucking moment, indeed.”


End file.
